


Second Chances

by heros_wings



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho thought he would do anything, so long as it meant Jaejoong was happy. If he was smiling, Yunho thought he could give up everything. Until the day he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say or think about this. I wrote it in about a half hour in a desperate attempt to write something. I'm also trying to get over my sudden phobia of sharing anything I write (I did not have that problem in HS, and the result is a lot of poorly written Harry Potter and anime fics on ff.net).

Once a year, Yunho tried to walk by the same coffee shop without going in, but his feet carried him through the door anyway. It chimed cheerfully as he stepped through.

He ordered the same drink: a plain black coffee - no sugar, no milk - and sat at the same table if he could. Today, it was occupied by a smiling couple. He sat at the next table with his back towards them.

The street was quiet - it was early Sunday evening and most people were home with their families, out of the chilly November weather. His eyes wandered to the street lamp just outside the shop. The light was just beginning to glow orange. Something in his chest tightened, but he smiled anyway. The memories of this little shop were bittersweet.

The door jingled again.

He could see Jaejoong stumbling through the door, his light brown hair windswept from the gusty wind that day. Yunho still remembered the bag he had slung over his shoulder, the ripped jeans, red shirt, and leather jacket he wore. He remembered watching as Jaejoong pushed his black-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose as he stood in line.

He didn't believe in love at first sight until that day.

He sipped at the black coffee he normally hated. Today was the only time he ordered it. The bitter taste touched his lips, and he saw Jaejoong sitting across from him, smiling as he teased Yunho about his preference for sweeter drinks. 

He set the mug on the table, but kept it clutched in his hands, as he watched a couple walk by the street lamp, huddled close together against the cold.

He remembered huddling under one umbrella with Jaejoong as they walked home. They were bickering that night, and Jaejoong had shoved him away, pouting. No matter how many times Yunho begged him to come back under the umbrella, Jaejoong refused. 

He got sick the very next day and made Yunho take care of him because it was his fault Jaejoong was sick in the first place. He didn't argue, and the squabble over introducing each other to their families was over.

But Jaejoong asked again.

Yunho thought he would do anything, so long as it meant Jaejoong was happy. If he was smiling, Yunho thought he could give up everything.

Until the day he couldn't.

His family still expected him to marry a girl. Have children. Live a normal life. One that Jaejoong didn't fit into. 

He thought that time would make him forget the mistake. Maybe he would meet someone that filled his stomach with butterflies again. Or made his heart feel like it wanted to leap out of his chest. He dated over the years. He had a few girlfriends. He tried to feel something. But his stomach filled with lead. And his heart thudded painfully against his chest like it was punishing him for betraying it.

For four years, he returned to the same cafe with some insane belief that if fate existed, it would grant him a second chance. It would send the same brunette stumbling into the cafe on the same November day.

The door chimed again. He looked up, anticipation building as it always did.

His heart sunk as an unfamiliar face walked through.

He turned back to staring out the window.

Under the street lamp was a man with auburn hair, smoking a cigarette, gazing at the cafe. Yunho's stomach filled with butterflies again and his heart skipped several beats.

He might not have believed in love at first sight, but he believed in second chances.


End file.
